fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Natsu Dragnir
Natsu Dragnir (''ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru)'' est le héros du manga Fairy Tail et en est le personnage principal avec Lucy Heartfilia. C'est le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu. On le surnomme''' la Salamandre''' ou Salamander (サラマンダー, Saramandâ) et fut élevé par un dragon qui s'appelle Ignir, étant petit, qui le quitta sans prévenir le 7 Juillet X777. Date à laquelle Natsu partit et rencontra la guilde Fairy Tail. Apparence thumb|L'apparence de Natsu.thumb|left|Natsu enfant.Natsu est un garçon de taille moyenne, fin mais assez musclé. Natsu a des cheveux en pics de couleur rose un peux rouge. Il a porté plusieurs tenues. Il porte une écharpe en écailles de dragon que lui a donnée Ignir. La plupart du temps, Il porte un long haut noir bordé de jaune sans manches, qui descend jusqu'au genoux. Il porte également une ceinture marron dont l'attache est grise. Son pantalon est plutôt large et de couleur blanche. En X791, Natsu change de style vestimentaire. Il porte maintenant un manteau noir, fermé, avec des bordures jaunes, dont le côté droit ne comporte pas de manche laissant apparaître son emblème de la guilde Fairy Tail de couleur rouge ainsi un brachare noire. Durant la première partie des Grands Jeux Magiques, ses vêtements sont les mêmes, en violet. Personnalité Natsu est généralement enjoué, plein d'enthousiasme et exubérant. Ses réactions sont pour le plus souvent démesurées et il a tendance à s'énerver rapidement. D'après Makarof Dreyar, les sentiments sont son plus grand pouvoir. Il se montre parfois un peu naïf et enfantin mais il adore se battre, caractéristiques qu'il partage avec Happy. Par moments, il manque aussi de délicatesse, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actions. On peut dire qu'il est doté d'une innocence aussi bien physique que mentale. Il adore le combat et il est toujours le premier à frapper lorsquthumb|Les relations entre Natsu et Grey sont généralement... tendues.e les membres de sa guilde entrent dans une énième querelle, qui finit toujours en bagarre générale. Lorsqu'il se bat ou qu'il achève une quête, il a pour habitude de détruire tout ce qu'il l'entoure sans s'en rendre compte, comme plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, Natsu est fidèle et son sens de la justice est très développé. Pour lui, ses amis sont très importants, considérant sa guilde comme sa famille, il est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Ainsi, il ne supporte pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et c'est généralement lorsqu'il s'agit de les protéger qu'il voit sa force se décupler. Il accorde beaucoup d'importance aux souvenirs qu'il possède avec ses amis. Il est également très déterminé et abandonne rarement ce qu'il entreprend, surtout lorsque ses amis sont près de lui. Il se fout de ce qu'on peut penser de lui et fait les choses comme il l'entend. Si quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, il sait le faire savoir. Très agile durant un combat, il peut se montrer réactif, même vif d'esprit, ce qui contraste avec sa personnalité hors combat qui est comme changé. Histoire Avant le début de l'histoire thumb|left|Natsu, enfant avec Ignir. Il fut élevé par un dragon nommé Ignir, le Dragon de feu va le recueillir, lui enseigner la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon, lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. On ne sait encore rien de ses véritables origines. Aucune personne ayant un lien de parenté avec Natsu n'apparaît dans le manga. Les doutes se porte sur Zeleph qui semble le connaître. En X777, le 7 juillet, Ignir disparait sans raison en laissant Natsu seul. Ce dernier entre par la suite dans la guilde Fairy Tail, (on ignore comment et dans quelles circonstances) dans laquelle il rencontre Grey et Erza , qui terminera son apprentissage de la lecture (grâce a Erza). Lors d'un de ses "entrainements" qui consistaient à taper sur des dessins d'Erza et de Grey, il trouva un oeuf (après qu'il lui soit tomber sur la tête). Il le prendra d'abord pour un oeuf de dragon mais qui se révèlera ensuite contenir Happy, un chat volant qui deviendra plus tard son compagnon, que Natsu couva avec l'aide de Lisana. Arc Day Break thumb|left|300px|Lucy et Natsu forment une équipe !Natsu décide de rendre visite à Lucy Heartfilia qui vient de se trouver une maison et en apprend plus sur la magie des Constellationnistes. Après avoir vu Lucy Heartfilia passer un contrat avec sa nouvelle clef du chiot blant Nicola ( Plue ), il lui propose de former une équipe avec lui et Happy . Elle s'empresse d'accepter et Natsu lui montre le travail qu'il a choisi pour leur première mission ensemble. Cette mission consiste à aller récupérer u n livre dans le château du Comte Ebar (Everlue dans l'animé) à Shirotsume. Les trois amis s'en vont donc voir leur client pour avoir un peu plus de détails sur ce travail. Celui-ci leur apprend qu'il a augmenté la récompense pour atteindre 2 000 000 joyaux et qu'il veut simplement que les mages détruisent le livre. thumb|250px|Natsu trouvant le livre Day Break.Après être entrés dans la bâtisse, ils sont repérés par une grosse servante que Natsu bat facilement. Ils découvrent une immense bibliothèque et cherche le livre nommé Daybreak. C'est Natsu qui finit par le trouver mais au dernier moment, Lucy l'empêche de le brûler car elle veut le lire. En se disputant, ils finissent par attirer l'attention du Comte Ebar qui appelle les Vanish Brothers à la rescousse. Ces derniers sont deux frères faisant partis de la guilde de mercenaires : les Loups du Sud. Lucy s'enfuit avec le livre pour essayer de le lire pendant que Natsu se bat contre les mages. Il les bat assez facilement même s'ils étaient perfectionnés dans la maîtrise du feu. Le Comte, qui se bat contre Lucy, fait appel à Virgo et la grosse servante apparaît accompagnée de Natsu. C'est insensé que Natsu ait pu traverser le monde des esprits mais peu importe, il est là et, à l'aide de Lucy et de Cancer, il bat le Comte et ils retournent voir leur client. Lucy révèle le secret au client que ce livre contient un secret et lorsque le client s'en empare, la magie se met en route et tout le livre se réécrit pour prendre sa véritable forme. En vérité, c'était une lettre destinée au client fils de l'auteur que ce dernier a nommé Dear Kaby. Le client décide donc de ne pas détruire le livre et Natsu, Lucy et Happy s'en vont sans prendre la récompense. Arc Eisen Wald Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster accompagnent Erza Scarlett dans une histoire dont elle a entendu parler. Lucy et Happy finissent par les accompagner sur la demande de Mirajane Strauss. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain à la gare, Natsu fait promettre à Erza qu'à leur retour elle se battra contre lui. Cette dernière accepte et ils prennent le train. Natsu est malade et Erza décide de l'assommer pour abréger ses maux d'estomac. thumb|left|Kageyama vaincu par NatsuPendant le trajet, elle leur explique que leur ennemi est la guilde noire Eisen Wald et qu'ils ont l'intention de créer des problèmes avec une magie nommée Lullaby. Alors qu'Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia, Grey Fullbuster et Happy sont sortis du train et que celui-ci est reparti avec Natsu toujours malade, ce dernier rencontre un garçon nommé Kageyama qui vient d'Eisenwald, donc de la guilde ennemie, et s'amuse à insulter Fairy Tail. Natsu a du mal à se battre dans son état mais soudain le train s'arrête grâce à Erza Scarlett qui vient d'activer l'arrêt d'urgence. Dans l'arrêt brutal du train, une flute ornée d'un crane avec trois yeux tombe des habits de Kageyama. Les deux ennemis repprennent le combat mais lorsque le train se remet en marche Natsu décide d'en sortir sans vraiment finir son combat et atterit sur Grey positionné sur le toit d'une voiture qui remontait le long du train. Lucy comprend et explique que la flute est la Lullaby et que toute personne qui entend sa mélodie meurt. Ils se remettent en route à la poursuite d'Eisenwald jusqu'à la gare d'Oshibana où s'est réfugiée la guilde clandestine. Natsu, Dragnir et Grey partent à la poursuite d'Eligoal dans la gare et sont eux-mêmes poursuivis par Kageyama et Rayure. Erza et Lucy battent le reste de la guilde. Grey apprend que c'est le conseil des maitres de guilde qui va être visé par la flute et retrouve les autres pour les avertir. Natsu se bat contre Kageyama et finit par le battre mais Erza et Grey réapparaissent à ce moment. Ils essayent d'utiliser Kageyama pour détruire le mur de vent autour de la gare mais il ne peut pas. Finalement, ils s'en sortent grâce à Virgo, nouvel esprit de Lucy, et thumb|left|Natsu, Grey et Erza contre la LullabyNatsu s'enfuit à la poursuite d'Eligoal avec Happy. Le combat s'engage entre les deux mais Natsu a beaucoup de mal à se battre contre le vent. Pour sauver sa vie, il change les propriétés du feu pour s'accrocher. Happy pense qu'il ne peut pas le battre mais Natsu n'abandonne pas. Eligoal s'entoure d'un mur de vent intouchable et Natsu finit par le battre en réchauffant l'air autour de lui. Kageyama s'enfuit avec la flute et se retrouve face à face avec le maitre de Fairy tail Makarof. La flute prend sa véritable forme qui est celle d'un immense monstre mais cela ne changera rien à l'issue du combat gagné par Natsu, Grey et Erza. thumb|Natsu déguisé cherche à sauver ErzaA leur retour, comme prévu Natsu et Erza vont se battre. A peine le combat commencé, une personne du Conseil vient arrêter Erza. Natsu qui n'est pas d'accord, proteste mais cependant il ne peut rien faire. Le maître se doutait qu'il allait intervenir, il a ordonné qu'on l'enferme. Cependant, Macao se transforme et prend sa place, Natsu part alors sauver Erza. Il débarque déguisé en Erza alors qu'ils sont en plain procès, et il démolit la salle en prétendant être Erza. Ils sont alors tous deux enfermés et Erza lui dit alors que ce n'était pas une arrestation, elle allait être libérée et elle le serait si Natsu n'étais pas intervenu. Cependant elle est touchée que Natsu ait fait ça pour elle. Arc de l'Île de Galuna Mistgun arrive à la guilde et endort tout le monde. Lucy le trouve alors étrange, et on lui dit que personne à part le maître n'a vu son visage. Luxus prend la parole du premier étage et dit avoir déjà vu son visage également. C'est un mage de Rangthumb|left|Emblème de Natsu et Happy pour passer la porte de l ile de Galuna. S et il est donc très puissant. Natsu veut l'affronter et pour cela, Luxus lui dit de monter au premier, mais Makarof l'en empêche, car le premier étage est réservé aux mages de Rang S. Natsu rend visite à Lucy le soir et annonce vouloir faire une mission de Rang S. Happy l'avait prise en cachette au premier étage. Natsu demande à Lucy d'y aller avec lui. Celle ci est réticente au début, mais quand Natsu et Happy sortent, elle les rattrape et part avec eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au port, Grey les repère et leur conseille de rentrer. En voyant qu'ils utilisent la magie, Bobo accepte de les accompagner sur l'Île de Galuna. Natsu assome Grey par derrière dans le dos et il est emmené dans l'aventure. Bobo leur présente la malédiction en montrant son bras, et il disparaît d'une manière inconnue. thumb|Les villageois de l'îles, transformés par le maléfice de la lune.Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée du village qui accepte de leur ouvrir ses portes, lorsqu'ils montrent leur emblème de guilde. Les habitants du village ont tous un bras, une jambe ou une tête différent on dirait que les membres de leur corps sont comme ceux d'un démon. Le chef explique que c'est la lune qui les a rendus comme ça et qu'il faut la détruire. Dans leur aventure ils rencontrent Léon Bastia, Cherry Brendy, Toby Horhorta et Yuka Suzuki qui ont pour but de délivrer Deliora, un des monstres maléfiques de Zeleph. frame|left|Natsu emprisonné dans le cristal de glaceNatsu, Lucy et Grey les observent dans un premier temps mais Natsu qui a hâte de passer à l'action, leur fait signe de sa présence. Grey reconaît alors Leon et ils commencent à se battre, alors que Leon a enfermé Natsu dans un cristal de glace. Grey pousse Natsu et le fait dévaler la colline. Lorsque Natsu remonte enfin, toujours emprisonné dans la glace, il trouve Grey, salement amoché par l'empereur Zero. Il l'emmène au village et le cristal se brise lorsque Natsu tombe dans le piège creusé par Lucy et Virgo à l'entrée. Tout le monde aperçoit alors Angelica, une souris géante, qui vole avec sa queue, portant un seau de gelée ainsi que Yuka, Toby et Cherry. Une goutte s'échappe du seau et Lucy, prête à toucher cette goutte est sauvée in extremis par Natsu. Lorsque cette goutte tombe au sol, on s'aperçoit que c'est un acide très puissant. Le seau est alors renversé sur le village. Natsu ordonne à Lucy de rassembler tout le monde au centre du village et il s'envole avec Happy droit sur la gelée, sur laquelle il utilise le Supplice de Dragon de Feu. Ainsi une explosion est créée et la gelée est projetée sur les extrémites du village. frame|Ergot de Feu !Yuka, Toby et Cherry décident alors de descendre d'Angelica. Natsu se charge de Yuka, à qui sa magie n'a pas l'air de faire grand effet. Il utilise une Magie des Ondes qui annule la magie de l'adversaire. Il créée alors une bulle autour de lui afin de s'immuniser contre les flammes de Natsu. Natsu utilise donc l'Ergot du Dragon de Feu, qui fait naître des flammes à son coude, en dehors de cette bulle, qui propulse le bras de Natsu et donne un puissant coup de poing. Yuka vaincu, Natsu a affaire à Toby, qui révèle inconsciemment le pouvoir paralysant de ses griffes. Natsu lui dit alors qu'il a un bouton sur le front, et Toby s'autoparalyse. left Natsu part plus tard dans le Temple de la Lune affronter Leon. Il a fait pencher le temple afin que les gouttes de Lune n'atteignent pas Deliora. Durant la bataille, Léon explique que son but était de battre Oul mais celle-ci est morte en scellant Déliora et protégeant Grey Fullbuster. Le seul moyen pour lui de la surpasser est alors de battre ce monstre. Natsu va essayer d'empêcher la magie d'opérer sur la coquille de glace qui enferme le monstre mais va se battre contre un mage, Zalty, qui maitrise la magie perdue de l'arc du temps. Grey va battre Léon mais celà n'empêchera pas Déliora de se réveiller, celui-ci tentera alors de tuer Natsu mais grâce à la magie de Oul qui a absorber son énergie vitale, Natsu le détruira sans grande difficulté. Cela ne change en rien l'apparence des habitants du village et alors qu'ils veulent détruire la lune avec l'assistance d'Erza Scarlett, ils brisent une lentille de verre qui s'était formée au dessus de l'île. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy et Erza font la fête au village mais refusent la récompense car la requête n'avait pas été acceptée par la guilde. Ils repartent avec Erza pour être punis mais Lucy récupère tout de même une clé d'or Arc Phantom Lord thumb|La guilde est saccagée !Il est très énervé lorsqu'il voit que la guilde a été saccagée à leur retour de l'Île de Galuna. Il va parler au maître, qui semble très calme voire joyeux. Après avoir reçu leur punition par le Maître, qui s'avère seulement être une petite tape, celui ci s'en va, et Lucy se demande pourquoi Makarof n'est pas inquiet, ce à quoi Mirajane répond qu'il est très inquiet malgré les apparences. Cependant, les combats entre les guildes sont interdits par le Conseil, donc Fairy Tail n'a pas le droit de se venger de Phantom Lord. Natsu, très énervé finit par se plier à la volonté du maître et accepte de ne pas attaquer Phantom Lord. Cependant, le lendemain matin, la guilde trouvent Reby, Jett et Droy, terriblement blessés, accrochés au tronc d'un arbre tatoués du signe des Phantom Lord. Makarof décide alors de déclarer la guerre à Phantom Lord, il ne peut pas tolérer qu'ils se soient attaqués aux membres de Fairy Tail. thumb|left|Natsu VS Gajeel Natsu et la guilde débarque donc à l'auberge de Phantom Lord et une grande bagarre entre les deux guildes éclate. Lorsque Makarof monte chercher José, le maître de Phantom Lord, Gajil, la Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier fait son apparition. Il se bat d'abord contre Elfman mais Natsu interrompt le combat pour se battre contre Gajil. Fou de rage, le combat semble tout de même équilibré entre les deux Chasseur de Dragon. Leur combat s'arrête avec la chute de Makarof, vidé de sa magie. Erza demande alors le retrait de Fairy Tail, mais beaucoup de membres, dont Natsu ne sont pas d'accord et veulent continuer à venger Reby, Jett et Droy. Grâce à sa bonne ouïe, Natsu entend Gajil demander à Alya si Lucy a bien été enlevée. Natsu prend alors un membre de Phantom Lord, le menace avec ses flammes de lui dire où se trouve Lucy. Celui ci ne sachant pas, il révèle l'emplacement du QG. thumb|Phantom Lord s'apprêtant à tirer JupiterNatsu part alors avec Happy au QG et il sauve Lucy in extremis de sa chute de plusieurs mètres. Ils rentrent ensuite à la guilde, avant d'entendre et d'apercevoir avec stupéfaction la guilde mobile de Phantom Lord, qui débarque vers Fairy Tail par le lac, et arme le canon Jupiter. Erza réussit l'exploit d'arrêter le tir mais se retrouve assommée. José annonce alors que le Jupiter va tirer dans 15 minutes. Natsu accompagné de Happy décide alors d'aller détruire le Jupiter. Il affronte Totomaru (mage des 4 élements) qui maîtrise le feu puis il finit par affronter Gajil Redfox, le chasseur de dragon d'acier. Après un combat de force égale entre les 2 chasseurs de dragon, Natsu finit par l'emporter avec l'aide de Lucy et met le chasseur de dragon d'acier K.O. Puis après la bataille, il va à la demeure des Heartfilia, lui et l'Équipe de Natsu nouvellement formée, pour ramener Lucy qui avait laissé un mot chez elle. Arc Loki Natsu Dragnir n'est pas très présent lors de cet arc qui concerne principalement Lucy et Loki (pour consulter l'aventure en détail, rendez-vous dans les sections correspondantes sur leurs pages). Tout commence par une mission que Natsu effectue en compagnie de Lucy, Happy, Erza et Grey. Leur mission terminée, ils croisent Loki, en mission dans ce même secteur. Celui-ci prend la fuite en voyant Lucy, ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser Natsu. Ayant achevé leur travail plus tôt que prévu, Lucy suggère de s'arrêter aux sources thermales. Ils prennent donc tous les cinq une chambre d'hôtel; sitôt installés, Natsu engage une bataille d'oreiller plutôt violente (façon Fairy Tail) au cours de laquelle Lucy Heartfilia est vite vaincue. Elle part donc en promenade tandis que la bataille se poursuit. De retour à la guilde le lendemain, Natsu est toujours en conflit avec Grey, n'arrivant pas à déterminer qui a fini vainqueur. Par la suite, lorsque Loki disparaît après avoir quitté subitement la guilde, Natsu passe Magnolia au peigne fin accompagné des autres membres de la guilde pour le retrouver. A la fin de l'arc, lorsque Loki rentre à Fairy Tail en compagnie de Lucy, il leur donne à tous des billets pour Akane Resort, amorçant ainsi leur aventure à la tour du paradis. Arc Tour du Paradis thumb|left|230px Natsu va à la plage avec les autres membres de l'équipe mais alors qu'ils vont à une fête, ils sont attaqués par des esclaves de la Tour du Paradis, d'anciens amis d'Erza. Natsu se fait tirer une balle dans la bouche par Wolly. Il s'en sort indemne et s'énerve en criant qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal alors que Lucy lui dit qu'une personne normale n'aurait pas survécu. Erza et Happy ont été enlevés. Natsu suit leur odeur et trouve la Tour du Paradis avec Lucy, Grey et Jubia. Ils sont emmenés à la tour du paradis. Là-bas Natsu en voulant récupérer Happy se bat d'abord contre Miliane et Wolly. Ensuite il affronte Owl, un membre des Trinity Raven, par qui il se fait manger. C'est Grey qui le sauve en battant Owl. Erza est partie combattre Jellal. Entre temps l'Aetherion s'est abattu sur la Tour du Paradis, qu'elle a absorbé. Natsu voyant qu'Erza est en danger s'interposera et ira jusqu’à manger de l'Aetherion pour pouvoir battre Jellal. Il le bat grâce au pouvoir de la Dragon Force activé par le fait qu'il ait mangé de L'Aetherion. Il sauve ensuite Erza qui chercherait à se sacrifier pour la vie de ses amis et c'est Jellal qui prendra sa place. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail L'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail se déroule le jour de l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, la veille du festival des moissons. Lucy s'inscrit au concours tout comme Reby, Erza, Kanna, Jubia, Biska et Mirajane. Natsu assiste au spectacle comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Evergreen intervienne et change les participantes du concours en pierre. Luxus Dreyar intervient au moyen d'une projection afin d'annoncer le début de la Bataille de Fairy Tail: un moyen selon lui de déterminer qui est le combattant le plus fort de la guilde et l intension de luxus étais de devenir le maitre de la guilde. Natsu est bien entendu très excité par cette idée. Le principe est simple, il s'agit de s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Les runes de Fried sont présentes pour assurer que chacun respecte la règle . Natsu, Makarov et Gajil tentent de sortir de la guilde mais Fried a lancé un enchantement qui empêche les personnes de plus de 80 ans ou les statues de pierre de sortir. Makarof ne peut donc pas en sortir, mais Fried a trafiqué son enchantement pour que Natsu et Gajil ne puissent pas passer. Néanmoins on sous-entend que ces derniers pourraient avoir plus de quatre-vingts ans. thumb|left|250px|Natsu et Gajil se préparant à combattre Après un certain temps la bataille dégénère et il ne reste presque aucun combattant. Natsu tente alors de briser la statue d'Erza pour la libérer. Il pense la faire fondre avec son feu de dragon mais finit par fêler la statue. Gajil et lui commencent à paniquer et envisagent une soudure pour la réparer. Finalement la statue ébréchée se brise et Erza en sort indemne mais furieuse car elle entendait tout. Son oeil magique, et le feu de Natsu ont affaibli le sort d'Evergreen petit à petit. Erza part alors en quête de la jeune femme et remporte le combat, ce qui met fin au sort de pétrification et libère toutes les filles. Reby parvient à décrypter le sort de Fried justin, permettant ainsi à Natsu et Gajil de sortir. thumb|250px|Natsu et Gajeel face à LuxusNatsu se rend donc à la cathédrale de Kaldia où se trouvent Luxus. thumb|left|Natsu, sauvé par GajilNatsu combat Luxus pendant qu'Erza va détruire le palais des chants divins.Il finit par vaincre Luxus avec l'aide de Gajil. Arc Oración Seis thumb|Team LightAfin d'éliminer la guilde clandestine Oración Seis, les guildes Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Cait Shelter s'unissent pour former la Team Light. Alors qu'ils se sont expliqués le plan, les Oración Seis apparaissent. Erza Scarlett attaque Racer, un des mages qui a la particularité d'être rapide mais se fait finalement battre par Cobra, un autre ennemi possédant un serpent volant qui mord Erza au bras, la paralysant. Ils enlèvent ensuite Wendy Marvel et Happy. Quand Natsu les retrouve, Wendy est par terre, pleurant et on retrouve Jellal qui élimine Natsu Dragnir d'un coup de poing. Plus tard, alors qu'Erza s'est fait soigner et qu'elle cherche Jellal, Natsu, lui, est à la recherche d'Erza afin de l'empêcher de retrouver Jellal. En route, il trouve Grey dans l'eau, inconscient. thumb|left|Le plan de NatsuQuand il le rejoint, Grey lui tend un piège, le mettant dans un radeau. Alors que le mage de glace va achever Natsu, Lucy intervient et on apprend que Grey est en fait Gemini, un esprit pouvant copier l'apparence et la magie d'une personne. Débute un combat entre Angel, une mage des Oración Seis qui est une constellationniste, et Lucy. Quand Lucy gagne, elle essaie d'attraper Natsu qui agonise sur le radeau puis elle le sauve. Peu après, quand Natsu monte sur le Nirvana qui bouge (Natsu n'est pas malade car Wendy lui a lancé un sort qui rend résistant aux maux de transports), il affronte dans un combat aérien Cobra et finit par l'emporter. Ensuite, après que Zero est été réveillé. Natsu doit détruire une des lacrima du Nirvana. Il choisit celui où se tient l'alter-ego de Brain thumb|164px|Natsu en Dragon Force après avoir mangé la flamme du crime.et l'affronte. Pendant le combat, Jellal apparaît, aidant Natsu à vaincre Zero en lui donnant une flamme magique. Natsu déclenche alors sa Dragon Force, battant Zero et detruisant en même temps la lacrima. thumb|left thumb Arc Edolas La ville de Magnoria ainsi que tous ses habitants ont disparu ! En cause, une Anima, Vortex créé afin de puiser la magie depuis Earthland (le monde où vivent nos héros) vers Edolas, qui est un monde parallèle où la magie est en danger dthumb|left|Natsu martyrise Edo-Natsue disparition. Seuls Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajil, Mistgun et Lucy sont sains et saufs. Les Chasseurs de Dragon ne sont pas affectés, ce qui explique pourquoi Natsu, Gajil et Wendy n'ont pas été aspirés. Lucy a été protégée par Horologium. Les personnes venant d'Edolas ne sont pas non plus aspirées, ce qui explique la présence de Happy, Carla et Mistgun. Polyussica venant également d'Edolas, on peut penser qu'elle est restée à Earthland. Tous les autres ont été transformés en lacrima géante et celle-ci repose sur une des nombreuses îles flottantes d'Edolas. thumb|left|192px|Natsu d'Earthland & Natsu d'Edolas Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Carla découvrent un monde étrange et la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas, où les occupants sont différents de ceux d'Earthland. Par exemple, Reby et Lucy sont ennemies et se disputent tout le temps. Grey est fou amoureux de Jubia, il porte une dizaine de couches de vêtements et est très frileux. Elfman est un poltron, Readers est mince, Jett et Droy sont deux mages concurrents au poste de mage le plus fort de la guilde. Lucy est violente et thumb|Natsu imaginant la Erza d'Edolas Natsu rencontre même Lisana, la soeur de Mirajane et Elfman, censée être morte 2 ans plus tôt. En réalité, elle avait été téléportée vers Edolas lorsque son frère l'avait blessée en prenant sa forme de Roi des Bêtes. Tout leur est expliqué sur ce monde et le petit groupe de 4 + Lucy d'Edolas s'en vont vers la cité royale afin de rendre leur apparence naturelle aux gens de Magnolia ainsi que de retourner sur Earthland. Ils rencontrent en chemin Lucy de Earthland, qui arrive à utiliser la magie, ce qui est impossible pour Natsu ou Wendy (car avant d'être envoyée sur Edolas par Mistgun, ce dernier lui a fait avalé une petite pastille rouge lui permettant d'utiliser sa magie). En voulant infiltrer la ville, Natsu et Lucy sont fait prisonniers. Ils s'évadent, Natsu se bat contre plusieurs soldats de l'armée royale. Pendant ce temps, Carla et Happy découvrent qu'ils étaient des Exceeds, une sorte de chat pouvant voler grâce à la magie Aéra, et dont leur Reine est Shagotte (ou Chagot).Celle-ci est la mère de Carla mais ne lui dira pas. On rencontre également les parents d'Happy, qui ne s'en apercevra pas, mais ayant une ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, ses parents l'auront compris. thumb|Le Droma Anim, ou Chevalier DragonEt finalement, avec l'aide de Gajil et Wendy, ils remportent la victoire face au roi d'Edolas qui s'était réfugié dans un dragon d'acier, le Droma Anim. Tout le monde rentra sain et sauf à Magnoria, malgré le fait que tous les mages et les habitants changés en lacryma ne se souvinrent pas de ce qui s'était passé. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et les Exceeds se chargèrent de leur expliquer une fois rentrés. Arc de l'Île Tenrô Natsu, Grey, Jubia, Kanna, Elfman, Fried, Reby et Mest sont choisis pour participer à l'examen des mages de rang S. Chaqu'un devra constituer un binôme pour passer cet examen qui se déroule sur l'île sacrée de Fairy Tail, l'Île Tenrô. Les binômes sont : Natsu & Happy, Grey & Loki, Jubia & Lisanna, Kanna & Lucy, Elfman & Evergreen, Fried & Bixrow, Reby & Gajil, Mest & Wendy Marvel. Lors de la première étape de l'examen, Natsu et Happy doivent atteindre l'île par leurs propres moyens (ils ne sont pas dans les premiers arrivés malgré leur enthousiasme) et choisir un chemin. Natsu choisit le chemin E, pensant ainsi tomber sur Erza, mais il tombe finalement sur Gildarts. A première vue, il n'a aucune chance. Après une lutte thumb|228px|Natsu abandonnant face à Gildarts acharnée durant laquelle il a été réduit en une multitude de mini Natsu, il finit par faire reculer Gildarts de quelques mètres. Gildarts lui accorde donc le droit de continuer. Cependant, Natsu ne l'accepte pas, pour lui ce n'est pas une victoire. Gildarts lui fait alors ressentir son vrai pouvoir, et Natsu s'avoue vaincu, terrifié devant la puissance de ce dernier. Gildarts reconnaît alors en lui une forme de courage (Natsu a sû quand abandonner) et le laisse accéder à la seconde étape de l'examen. A la fin de cette première étape, seules les équipes de Natsu, Grey, Kannna, Elfmann et Levy sont encore dans la compétition. La deuxième étape s'annonce plus complexe, puisqu'elle consiste à trouver la tombe de la fondatrice de la Guilde, Mavis Vermillion, en 6 heures. Natsu, Happy, Evergreen et Elfman rencontrent un mage suspect, qui n'est autre que le célèbre mage noir Zeleph. Il semble attendre quelque chose de Natsuthumb|left|Zeleph rencontre natsu sur l'île Tenro. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Natsu ne se rappelle pas de lui, il se met à pleurer et lance une attaque dévastatrice. Il disparaît mystérieusement après avoir tué une partie de la végétation aux alentours. L'écharpe de Natsu, cadeau d'Ignir, est devenue noire à l'issue du maléfice; c'est l'écharpe qui a absorbé les dégâts à sa place. L'examen est interrompu lorsque Erza donne l'alerte, des personnages étranges ayant débarqué sur l'île. Ces personnes sont en fait les membres de la guilde Grimoire Heart, une des 3 guildes composant l'alliance Baram. Natsu doit affronter Thuncrow, l'un des 7 frères d'armes du Purgatoire capable d'utiliser la magie perdue du tueur de Dieu. Il est vaincu dans un premier temps. Natsu finit par s'allier à Makarov, très affaibli par son combat contre Hadès et thumb|Natsu utilisant la magie de chasseur de dragons et de dieuxà eux deux, ils battent l'ennemi. Natsu parvient à absorber les flammes de Thuncrow, ce qui n'aurait pas du être possible normalement, Natsu y est parvenu en se purgeant totalement de son énergie magique pour que celle-ci serve de réceptacle au flammes divine. Il peut alors créer une nouvelle attaque, en réunissant les flammes du dragon et celles d'un dieu pour former "les flammes étincelantes du dieu dragon" et anéantit donc Thuncrow. thumb|250px|Natsu vs. Zancrow A la fin du combat, Carla, Panther Lily et Wendy rejoignent Natsu et Makarov afin de les soigner grâce aux pouvoir magiques de Wendy. Cette dernière parvient à "soigner" l'écharpe de Natsu (qui redevient alors blanche), lui permettant ainsi de guérir plus rapidement. Natsu une fois sur pied reconnaît une odeur famillière et cours en sa direction, il s'agit de celle d'Ultia, qu'il a déjà combattu durant l'arc de l'île de Galuna, sous l'apparence d'un homme. Lorsque Natsu la retrouve, il la prend pour un travesti, ne comprenant pas immédiatement que c'était son apparence d'homme le déguisement. Le combat s'engage alors entre les deux protagonistes. Durant le combat, Natsu porte accidentellement un coup à l'adversaire de Lucy, Kain Hikaru. Lucy, Natsu et Happy décident de reformer leur groupe le temps de combattre Kain, Ultia étant partie à la recherche de Zeleph. Ils battent Kain suite à une attaque combinée, de la puissance de feu de Natsu, de la rapidité de Happy, le tout à travers le corps de Lucy manipulée par Mr. Maléfice, la marionnette vaudou de Kain. Natsu et son équipe tentent alors de rejoindre le camp, mais ils tombent sur Bluenote Stinger. Ecrasés par la puissance de son pouvoir de gravité, sans grand espoir de réussite, leur combat est interrompu par l'arrivée de Gildarts. Natsu et son équipe arrivent donc finalement au camp, et de là, ils rejoignent le combat final contre Hadès, chef de grimoire Heart et second maître de Fairy Tail. Le combat semble perdu jusqu'à ce que Luxus entre en scène. Cependant, il sera vaincu à son tour, mais parvient à transmettre tout son pouvoir magique à Natsu, qui peut alors combiner la foudre et le feu. Finalement, ils arrivent à vaincre Hadès ensemble, en partie grâce à Ultia qui, à l'aide de sa magie Arc du Temps , est parvenue à restaurer l'arbre de l'île, redonnant pouvoir et immunité aux membres de la guilde. Néanmoins, la victoire de Natsu et ses camarades n'aurait pas était possible sans l'aide de leurs amis Exceeds qui ont détruit le coeur du démon. thumb|leftTout semble bel et bien fini, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Acnologia, plus ou moins attirée par Zeleph sur l'île. Les membres de la guilde se trouvent vite dépassésthumb. Le maître tente de s'interposer afin de laisser aux autres le temps de s'enfuir, mais ceux-ci ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Natsu est le premier à frapper, mais là encore, sans succès. Tous s'unissent, joignant les mains dans l'espoir d'utiliser une magie combinée, mais c'est finalement Mavis qui les sauve, faisant disparaître l'île au moyen de sa Fairy Sphere. Le 16 décembre de l'an X784, jour où disparurent les plus grands héros de Fairy Tail, restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous. Arc de l'An X791 Sept ans après la disparition des plus puissants membres de Fairy Tail, les recherches faites pour les retrouver ont été abandonnées, et la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore est devenue l'une des plus faible de toutes. La plupart des membres ont quitté Fairy Tail et la guilde croule sous les dettes accumulées envers la guilde Twilight Ogre, la nouvelle guilde officielle de Magnolia. Alors que Fairy Tail, au bord du gouffre, commençe à envisager de fermer définitivement ses portes, le bombardier magique Christina débarqua, avec à son bord l'équipe "Trimens" de la guilde Blue Pegasus, annonçant avoir enregistré un signal provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait l'île Tenrô. A bord d'un navire, avec l'espoir d'y retrouver leurs amis, Jet, Droy, Biska, Arzak, Max, et Warren prirent la mer. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, le vent cessa soudainement de souffler, et ils apperçurent une jeune fille blonde marchant sur la mer, et lorsqu'elle leva les bras, l'île Tenrô apparut derrière elle. Les membres de Fairy Tail débarquèrent sur l'île, et en essayant de rattraper la mystérieuse jeune fille, ils découvrirent le corps de Natsu en partie enfoncé dans le sol. Restés à la guilde, le reste des membres présents, Roméo, Macao, Readers, Wakaba, Nab, Lucky et Vegeta, attendaient le retour des autres membres avec l'espoir de retrouver les anciens membres de la guilde, sans trop oser y croire, de peur d'être déçus. C'est alors que les membres de Twilight Ogre firent à nouveau irrruption dans la guilde, demandant encore une fois leur remboursement, mais n'ayant pas d'argent, les membres de Fairy Tail n'eurent d'autre choix que de les laisser détruire le bâtiment. Roméo qui en avait assez de cette thumb|262px|Le retour de la team Tenrôsituation décida de se battre contre eux, mais trop faible, il manque de se faire tuer. Cepenant Natsu entre en scène et stoppe l'attaque. La guilde réunie explose rapidement les gêneurs. Les héros de Fairy Tail sont de retour, et ils n'ont pas pris une ride, ce qui n'est pas le cas du reste de la guilde. Natsu et Happy retournent chez eux, et sont désespérés de constater que leur "trésor" a disparu: leur économies pour les dépenses alimentaires. Désespérés, ils n'ont plus qu'à trouver du travail. Arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques Natsu ainsi que le reste des rescapés de l'Île Tenrô ont manqué beaucoup de choses pendant leur pause de 7 ans, notamment la création des Grands Jeux Magiques. Se déroulant dans une arène de la capitale, Crocus, ces jeux opposent des équipes de 5 mages des différentes guildes de Fiore. Jusqu'alors, Fairy Tail a toujours fini dernière, et les membres ne sont pas franchement emballés par l'idée de s'y présenter à nouveau. C'est bien entendu sans compter sur l'enthousiasme brûlant de Natsu et des autres, et l'appât du gain de Makarov, redevenu maître de la guilde après avoir été nommé à nouveau par Gildarts. En effet, une forte récompense de 30 millions de Joyaux sera attribuée à la guilde gagnante. Cependant, comme le prouve Max en se battant contre Natsu, l'équilibre des forces a changé. Les autres membres de la guilde ainsi que ceux des guildes adverses ont eu 7 ans pour s'entraîner et devenir plus puissants. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des rescapés de l'île Tenrô, qui accumulent ainsi un retard de 7 ans. Natsu part donc s'entraîner en compagnie d'une partie de ses amis. Gajil, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisana et l'unité de Raijin s'entraînent de leur côté. Au boé magique, comme un second "réservoir". Natsu est le premier à tenter l'expérience; bien qu'Ultia l'ait prévenu de la douleur qu'il endurerait. Les autres, malgré le spectacle déroutant de Natsu se tordant de douleur, subissent également l'épreuve. Tour préliminaire (30 juin) Fin prêts, ils retournent à la guilde, et là, les participants sont nommés par le maître: Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza et Wendy. Ils se mettent alors en route pour la ville de Crocus où se dérouleront les jeux. Natsu et Lucy, insouciants, se promènent dans la ville, de même que Wendy, qui part de son côté en compagnie de Carla. La seule consigne qu'ils aient eue pour le moment est d'être rentrés avant minuit à Honeybone, leur dortoir. Minuit arrive, et tous sont présents sauf Wendy, qui a disparu de manière étrange. Une épreuve préliminaire démarre, il s'agit d'un labyrinthe en trois dimensions. ll faut être cinq pour participer et terminer l'épreuve avec l'équipe intacte. Seules 8 équipes sur 118 seront qualifiées. Elfman prend la place de Wendy au pied levé, et tous entrent dans le labyrinthe. L'épreuve s'annonce difficile, et l'équipe comprend vite qu'ils vont devoir battre d'autres équipes afin de leur voler leurs plans du labyrinthe. Une fois arrivés à la sortie, ils sont très fiers d'eux, convaincus d'être les premiers: ils sont en fait huitièmes, et donc qualifiés de justesse. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) thumb|left|200px Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le lendemain, on les présente en premier. Quand ils arrivent, personne ne les reconnait et certains vont jusqu'à ce moquer d'eux, énervant Natsu. Il sera heureusement calmé par Erza. Plus tard, tout le monde sera choqué de voir entrer une autre équipe de Fairy Tail, composée de Gajil, Luxus, Juvia, Mirajane et Gerard, déguisé en Mistgun. En effet, le règlement autorise à ce qu'il y ait deux équipes d'une même guilde participant au tournoi. Natsu ne combat pas le premier jour, la première épreuve sera relevée par Grey. Il échouera malheureusement, ne gagnant aucun point. La Team Fairy Tail A sera opposée à Raven Tail et plus précisemment Flare Corona à Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu intervient cependant durant son combat pour sauver Asuka, la fille de Biska et Arzak, car Flare l'avait plus ou moins prise en otage afin d'empêcher Lucy d'agir. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très développée de Natsu, qui a entendu ses propos, et s'est précipité dans la tribune pour brûler la mèche de Flare. thumb|200px|Natsu qui a déjoué le plan de Flare. Lucy peut alors reprendre le combat, cependant, elle perd, un autre membre de la guilde Raven Tail étant intervenu de manière dissimulée pour la vider de sa magie. Natsu rejoint Lucy, en pleurs, et la console, lui disant que zéro point, ce n'est pas important, et qu'à présent, ils allaient remonter. Cependant, il commence sérieusement à en vouloir à Raven Tail, et a hâte de les affronter afin de venger Lucy et Wendy. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) thumb|left|200px Le lendemain, c'est son tour de participer à l'épreuve, et il l'a plutôt mal choisie: "Chariot". Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une épreuve se déroulant sur des chariots roulants. Les participants doivent courir de chariot en chariot afin d'atteindre l'arène, sans tomber. Son mal de transport ne l'avantage absolument pas, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas le seul: Gajil et Sting Eucliffe, un des deux Chasseurs de Dragon de Sabertooth, sont exactement dans le même cas. C'est une situation nouvelle pour Gajil, mais apparemment pas pour Sting. Rogue Cheney, l'autre Chasseur de Dragon, avouera en être lui aussi victime. Il s'agirait donc d'un point commun des Chasseurs de Dragon. Malgré son handicap, Natsu tente d'avancer. Sting quant à lui abandonne, et demande à Natsu pourquoi il participe aux Jeux, car à ses yeux, Fairy Tail est une guilde qui se fiche d'être première ou dernière, ou de ce que les autres pensent. Ils vont juste à leur rythme. Natsu lui répond alors qu'ils font ça pour leurs amis, ceux qui les ont attendus et ont souffert pendant tout ce temps. Cette réponse lui vaut l'admiration du public, mais pas celle de Sting. Natsu finit par remporter l'épreuve, du moins en ce qui concerne les Chasseurs de Dragon. Il est arrivé sixième sur huit, et remporte ainsi les deux premiers points de Fairy Tail A. Le combat qui suit oppose Elfman à Baccus, de la guilde Quatro Cerberus, Natsu n'y assistera pas car il se trouve à l'infirmerie. Le roi de Fiore souhaitait que Arcadios organise un combat opposant Erza à Bacchus, cependant, il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, juste de la première syllabe. Son officier a donc cru qu'il s'agissait d'Elfman. Lorsque Natsu se réveille à l'infirmerie, il est seul, et s'aperçoit qu'il y a une odeur inconnue, et que Wendy, Carla et Polyushka ont disparu. Il décide de suivre l'odeur et finit par rattrapper un groupe d'hommes détenant ses camarades. Il bat les hommes et les interroge: il semblerait qu'ils aient agi sous les ordres de Raven Tail. Cette révélation met Natsu très en colère, son envie de les combattre est décuplée. Ses ennemis emmenés par la garde royale, il parvient à assister à la victoire d'Elfman contre Bacchus. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) vlcsnap-2013-04-16-19h02m12s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-16-19h02m36s227.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h31m31s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h16m46s180.png|Sting et Rogue voit Nastu et Gajil se disputé vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h27m21s34.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h57m29s8.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h28m25s164.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h28m50s158.png Durant l'avant-dernier jour des grands jeux magiques, lors de la partie combat qui se déroule à deux contre deux, Natsu et Gajil affrontent Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth. Après un long moment, alors que les dragons jumeaux semblent prendre le dessus sur le combat: Natsu pousse Gajil dans un chariot et annonce à ses adversaires qu'il va continuer le match seul, il leur dit "je vais suffir". Alors il reprend le dessus et lance une nouvelle super attaque de chasseur de dragon et finit par les battre. Après les combats du quatrième jour, Gajil demande à Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy de le suivre. Ils arrivent dans un cimetière où il y a des ossements de dragons. Tout le monde est surpris, finalement Wendy utilise le sort La Voie Lactée pour appeler l'âme d'un dragon, Zirconis, le dragon de jade. Il leur raconte l'histoire des premiers chasseurs de dragon et du Festival du Roi Dragon. Il leur explique aussi qu'Acnologia était un chasseur de dragon avant de disparaître soudainement. thumb Arc Eclipse Après qu'Arcadios a montré au groupe la porte Eclipse, Datong intervient et fait arrêter Lucy et Yukino. Les autres, ne pouvant pas utiliser leur magie à côté de la porte ne peuvent s'interposer et sont conduits hors du chateau. Datong leur promet que si Fairy Tail remporte les Grands Jeux Magiques, ils obtiendraient audience auprès du roi pour plaider leur cause. A l'auberge, Natsu explique ce qui s'est passé, furieux et voulant immédiatement aller porter secours à Lucy. Makarof l'en dissuade, expliquant qu'étant donné le contexte, il ne faut pas agir dans la précipitation. Un plan est imaginé : Jubia prend alors la place de Natsu dans l'équipe de Fairy Tail pour la dernière épreuve afin de tenter de remporter les Jeux, pendant que Natsu, accompagné de Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Lily tente d'aller libérer Lucy, considérant qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cent poucents aux autorités. Une fois la mission accomplie et Lucy hors de danger, ils doivent envoyer un signal dans le ciel en guise d'avertissement. Grace à une ruse de Mirajane, ils parviennent à infiltrer la prison et libérer les deux contellationnistes. C'est alors que le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds et qu'ils se trouvent projetés dans le Palais des Enfers, le lieu d'exécution des criminels où les attendent l'Ordre des Loups Affamés, une troupe magique chargée par la royauté d'exécuter les basses besognes. Les membres de l'équipe se retrouvent séparés et font chacun face à un des exécuteurs. Natsu se retrouve à affronter le chef de l'Ordre des Loups Affamés qu'il bat. Après qu'ils ont vaincus tous les membres de l'ordre d'exécuteurs, ils décident de quitter le chateau, mais après l'ouverture d'une porte, ils se retrouve à la Lucy du futur qui leur annonce un futur des plus chaotiques avant de s'évanouir. Natsu déclare alors que quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'arrêteront. Après avoir appris l'arrivée imminente de milliers de dragons et que Lucy du futur est venue les prévenir du danger et tenter d'empêcher les événements de survenir, ils essaient de fuir le chateau, en évitant, avec les conseils de cette dernière, la porte Eclipse où d'après elle, ils se serait fait arrêtés. Toutefois, leur chemin est de nouveau bloqué par l'armée royale et l'Ordre des Loups Affamés, jusqu'à l'irruption d'une ombr e qui engloutit tous les adversaires. Une personne apparait alors : Rogue, venu de 7 ans dans le futur. Il déclare lui aussi être venu pour empêcher son futur de survenir, et tuer Lucy qui s'apprête à empêcher l'ouverture de la porte Eclipse. Il l'attaque alors à l'aide d'une lame d'ombre, mais au dernier moment, la Lucy du Futur s'interpose et meurt. Fou de rage, Natsu décide de se battre contre lui, déterminé à protéger Lucy. Il ordonne à cette dernière de quitter les lieux. C'est un combat acharné qui oppose les deux mages, mais lorsque Natsu active le Mode du Dragon de Feu foudroyant, le Rogue du Futur active le mode du Dragon de l'Ombre blanche (un pouvoir obtenu suite à l'assassinat de Sting) et prend largement l'avantage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'achever, Ultia et Meldy interviennent et sauvent Natsu. Cependent, celui-ci se fait engloutir par les ombres. Ultia ne parvient pas à l'en sortir et semble ne plus savoir quoi faire. Alors que Natsu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ombres, il s'agrippe soudain à Ultia et dit devoir tenir sa promesse et protéger l'avenir. Il fait promettre à Ultia de ne pas toucher à la version actuelle de Rogue, considérant qu'il n'a pas encore sombré dans les ténèbres et qu'il est innocent de ce que son double venu du futur est en train de réaliser. Il promet de battre Rogue du futur pour protéger l'avenir. Natsu apparaît sur le toit d'un bâtiment, très énervé et prêt à combattre de nouveau Rogue du Futur et affronter les dragons. Il crie aux autres chasseurs de dragons qu'ils sont exactement le nombre nécessaire pour affronter les sept dragons ayant passé la porte Eclipse, ajoutant que l'enseignement de leur magie était destiné pour cette occasion. Son combat est interrompu par l'irruption de Lucy. Elle lui apprend que parmi les dragons, se trouve un dragon de flamme, Atlas Flame qu'il décide d'aller combattre. Ce dernier faisait face à Luxus mais Natsu lui dit qu'il a un plan pour venir à bout de ce dragon et demande au chasseur de dragon de foudre de se diriger vers le palais et assister Wendy, peut-être trop jeune pour affronter un dragon seule. Natsu atterrit sur le dos du dragon et commence à dévorer ses flammes qu'il juge bonnes. Atlas Flamme tente de se débarrasser de l'intru qui fait remarquer qu'il sent son pouvoir augmenter. Reconnaissant le comportement d'un ancien compagnon, Atlas Flame lui demande s'il a un lien avec Ignir. Natsu lui répond qu'Ignir est son père. Atlas F lamme étant un très cher ami d'Ignir, Natsu le surnomme "tonton", et ils s'associent pour combattre Rogue du Futur et Motherglare.il se range du côté de Natsu pour pouvoir combattre Rogue du Futur. Observant la scène, le roi a l'impression d'assister à ce que la légende nomme le Festival du Roi Dragon, des hommes affrontant des hommes, des hommes affrontant des dragons, des dragons affrontant des dragons. Lors du combat face à Rogue, Natsu apparait énervé que ce dernier ne se soucie pas de son compagnon Frosh. Rogue lui explique que l'Exceed est mort, un an après cette journée et que c'est à ce moment qu'il a sombré vers les ténèbres. Natsu en a cure, dans le monde actuel, Frosh est bel et bien vivant et il devrait s'efforcer de le protéger et non de le mettre en danger. Natsu et Atlas Flamme finissent par prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires, les précipitant sur les porte Eclipse qui se brise sous la violence de l'impact. Les dragons sont finalement un à un rappelés vers leur espace-temps, Atlas Flamme promettant à Natsu de ne jamais l'oublier, et lui même remerciant son "tonton" de dragon pour son coup de main. Avant de disparaitre à son tour, Rogue du futur fait promettre à Natsu de demander à l'actuel Rogue de prendre soin de Frosh et de le protéger dans un an, faute de quoi, il sera inexorablement consumé par les ténèbres. Tout semblant être rentré dans l'ordre, Lucy enlace Natsu et le remercie d'avoir protégé le futur. Quelques jours après la destruction de la porte Eclipse, toutes les guildes sont invités à un banquet. L'occasion pour les mages de se distraire, statuer sur le futur de Yukino etc. Natsu est visiblement absent des festivités, ce qui n'est pas son genre, certains pensent qu'il est en train de dormir quelque part, qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, Sting se retrouve contraint de boire avec Gadjil bien qu'il aurait souhaité que ce soit avec Natsu pour faire plus ample connaissance. Finalement, après la pagaille engendrée par la fête, Arcadios demande le silence parce que le roi arrive pour les remercier d'avoir sauver le royaume. En guise de roi, c'est Natsu drapé des attributs de la royauté qui prend place au balcon, avec la cape et la couronne qu'il ramènera avec lui à Magnolia. Arc Post-Eclipse Suite aux Grands Jeux Magiques, la renommée de Fairy Tail est retrouvée et les offres de missions affluent à la guilde. Natsu pthumb|left|Natsu le "Roi de Fiore"art en mission en compagnie de Grey. En retard par rapport aux estimations, ils sont rejoints par Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Carla qui trouvent les deux garçons en train de se battre. De retour à la guilde, ils se promettent de ne plus jamais faire équipe ensemble. Cette promesse est toutefois rapidement brisée par la réception d'une requête pour laquelle ils sont tous les deux demandés. Makarof leur demande de l'accepter et de ne surtout pas échoué, considérant l'auteur de cette demande, Walrot Seeken, un mage classé quatrième dans la hiérarchie des mages saints et membre des Quatre Dieux d'Ishval - accessoirement un ancien membre de Fairy Tail présent à la fondation de la guilde. Erza, Lucy et Wendy décident d'accompagner Natsu et Grey afin de les empêcher de se battre. C'est finalement toute l'équipe habituelle qui se rend au domicile de Walrot Seeken. Ce dernier leur explique la situation : durant un voyage, il est tombé sur un village dont tous les habitants, tous les bâtiments et aussi une flamme mystérieuse, la Flamme Eternelle considérée par les habitants comme étant leur divinité protectrice, sont piégés dans une glace magique que sa magie ne peut contrer. Les mages de Fairy Tail acceptent la mission, et Walrot Seeken déploie sa magie afin de les conduire sur place, à l'aide d'un arbre sur lequel Natsu a finalement le mal des transports. L'équipe se trouve alors devant un village et s'aperçoive que Walrot Seeken a oublié de leur préciser que le Village du Soleil était peuplé de géants. Qu'importe, Natsu tente de faire fondre la glace avec sa magie mais en vain. Le sortilège rappelle à Grey le sort de la glace absolu, indifférent à la magie de feu de Natsu. Ils sont alors interpelés par les membres d'une guilde de chasseurs de trésors, Sylph Labyrinth, lesquels disposent d'une fiole de gouttes de lune. Natsu et les autres décident de leur subtiliser cette fiole et partent à leur poursuite. Ils établissent le contact et commencent à se battre ; Natsu plus particulièrement avec Hammer Lala, un des chasseurs de trésors. Capacités Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu : '(火の滅竜魔法, ''Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) :Cette magie est très puissante et très efficace (surtout en combat rapproché). Elle lui a été enseignée par Ignir, son père adoptif et roi des dragons de feu. C'est son unique magie mais elle s'avère être une magie impressionnante ! Toutes ses attaques sont donc accompagnées de flammes. 'Hurlement du Dragon de Feu : '''Une salve de feu qui sort de sa bouche 'Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu : Poing entouré de feu frappant l'adversaire d'une force puissante. Ailes du dragon de feu : 'Puissance de feu canalisée dans les bras pour frapper l'ennemi. 'Supplice du Dragon de Feu : En joignant les 2 mains pour une puissance de feu parfaite. Griffes du Dragon de Feu : 'Attaque avec les pieds. L'utilisateur entoure ses pieds de flammes, ce qui améliore considérablement l'attaque. 'Corne du Dragon de Feu : 'Natsu crée des flammes autour de sa tête, ce qui lui permet de porter un coup devastateur. 'Ergot du Dragon de Feu : Natsu crée une flamme derrière son coude pour augmenter la propulsion de l'ennemi dans les airs avec son poing. Poing du Lotus Pourpre : 'C'est une rafale de coup de poings de feu. La rapidité avec laquelle Natsu manipule cette technique donne une puissance inouie à chacun des coups. Elle est assez puissante pour terasser Gajil. 'Explosion du Lotus Pourpre : C'est l'une des techniques les plus puissantes de Natsu. Il enflamme ses mains et crée un torrent de flammes dévastatrices sous formes de lames. Elle a été assez puissante pour vaincre Luxus, ainsi que Sting et Rogue simultanément. On peut noter qu'elle a même fait reculer Gildarts d'un mètre. Supplice du Dragon et des Dieux : 'C'est une version ameliorée de Supplice du Dragon de Feu mais Natsu réunit la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu et la Magie du Chasseur de Dieu du Feu. 'Sabre du Phoenix au Lotus Pourpre : Elle est l'une des techniques les plus puissantes de Natsu. Elle a pour effet de créer un grand sabre de feu qui terrasse l'adversaire. Cette technique lui a permis de vaincre Zéro ( qui était un adversaire puissante et résistant.) Supplice du dragon de feu foudrayant : Il prend de la foudre dans une main et dans l'autre du feu et il les envoie sur son advairsaire. Sa crée une énorme explosion. Poing du dragon de feu foudroyant : Il entoure son poing de feu et de foudre et frappe son advaisaire. Sa crée une explosion . 'Lotus Poupre : Lame électrique explosive : '''C' est la plus puissante technique de Natsu. Il génère du feu dans sa main et dans l'autre de la foudre et les fait tunnoyer et les envoies sur son advairsaires.Elle est si puissante qu'elle a battu hades. '''Serres du dragon de feu foudroyant : '''Il entoure son pied de feu et frappe son advairsaire avec le feu puis avec la foudre. '''Hurlement du dragon foudroyant : '''C'est un hurlement du dragon de feu mais avec de la foudre .Cette technique est très complexe et très dévastatrice. Il a utilisé cette technique contre le Second Maitre de la Guilde Hadès, mais celui-ci s'en ait remis grâce à l'oeil du démon. Fire-Dragons-Roar--Expanded-ver-.gif|Hurlement du Dragon de Feu|link=Hurlement du Dragon de Feu Claw.jpg|Griffes du Dragon de Feu|link=Griffes du Dragon de Feu Fire-Dragon-Iron-Fist.gif|Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu|link=Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu Fire-Dragon-Wing-Attack.gif|Ailes du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Sword Horn.gif|Corne du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame.gif|Supplice du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Flame Elbow.gif|Ergot du Dragon de Feu Dsgdsgsd.png Crimson_Lotus_Fire_Dragon_Fist.gif|Poing du Lotus Pourpre|link=Poing du Lotus Pourpre Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Explosion du Lotus Pourpre|link=Explosion du Lotus Pourpre Phoenix Blade.gif|Sabre du phoenix au Lotus Pourpre|link=Sabre du Phoenix au Lotus Pourpre Lucy-Fire.gif|Lucy-Fire|link=Lucy Fire Dragon_God_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Supplice du Dieu Dragon de Feu|link=Supplice du Dieu Dragon de Feu Détails supplémentaires *Son prénom signifie "été" en japonais, il signifie également "torride". Son prénom correspond notamment aussi à sa magie. Il est aussi une référence à l'autre manga célèbre de Hiro Mashima (Rave) car le personnage principal s'appelait Haru qui signifit "printemps" en japonais. *Il squatte souvent chez Lucy avec Happy (par l'intermédiaire d'un double des clés de Lucy que garde précieusement Mirajane). *Il a un lien avec Zeleph et Acnologia encore inconnu . *Il ne se sépare jamais de son thumb|250px écharpe (donnée par Ignir étant petit). *Il tient tellement à son écharpe que lorsque Zeleph l'a accidentellement noircie, il était prêt à explorer l'île Tenrô de font en comble pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. *Il a une cicatrice sur le coté droit de son cou visible les rares fois où il n'a pas d'écharpe. Son origine est expliquée dans un des OAV Fairy Tail. *Il collectionne les objets qu'il a utilisé en mission, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs (les feuilles de toutes les missions faite avec Happy, l'autographe du faux Salamander, la feuille de la 1er mission faite avec ses partenaires et le costume de soubrette de Lucy, les décombres du lieu de réunion des maîtres de Guilde "Conseil Magique" et le collier de L'île de Galuna). D'après un OAV de Fairy Tail. Dans le manga, il ramène la couronne du roi de Fiore (chapitre 340). *Ses capacités ressemblent beaucoup à celles d'un personnage d'une autre oeuvre de Hiro Mashima : Let (Rave). *Ses vêtements devaient être rouges, mais Hiro Mashima a préféré un meilleur contraste entre le feu et ses vêtements. *Il semble avoir un certain goût en matière de mode, du moins il est très attentif à son look et à ce que les couleurs de ce qu'il porte s'accordent, comme il le montre dans l'arc de l'Ile Tenrô. *Son nom de famille est la combinaison des mots "Dragon" et "Ignir". *Bien qu'il soit constamment en train de se disputer avec Grey, il le considère en quelque sorte comme son meilleur ami. Combats principaux thumb Stats Les stats de Natsu d'après le Weekly Sorcerer. Citations ''"Combien de victimes de plus il vous faudra pour être satisfaits, sales vermine ? ... Vous allez payer pour tout le mal que vous avez fait, vous auriez dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à Fairy tail.". A Gajeel, épisode 27. "Pour Reby ,Jett ,Droy ,Macao ,le vieux ,Erza ,Lucy et tous les autres mages de la guilde ...Et ça c'est pour la destruction de notre guilde.". A Gajeel en lui donnant le coup final. "Avec ou sans magie, le plus important, c'est la vie ! La vie ! " A Hugues, avant le combat contre Faust et son Droma Anim. " Pour nous, les mages de Fairy Tail, le véritable crime serait de fermer les yeux, mais aussi...De ne plus croire en personne !". Dit lors du combat contre Zero. Happy parlant du pouvoir de Nastu à Lucy lors de leur première rencontre :" Ses poumons sont ceux d'un dragon qui crache des flammes, les écailles à son cou servent à les dissiper et ses griffes lui permettent de les manipuler.... Natsu possède un pouvoir ancestrale, une magie aussi vieille que le monde qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon à sa guise... A l'origine, ce sortilège servait à se défendre contre les dragons.... et cette technique c'est Igneel qui lui a enseignée." "Je préfère voir la guilde mourir plûtot que de te la laisser ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est notre maison .". ''Crié par Natsu à Luxus lors de la Bataille de Fairy Tail. ''"Si je ne suis pas ton ami, alors viens te battre !" ''Mots destinée aux oreilles de Luxus lors de l'Arc bataille de fairy tail. "''Tu n'es pas Lucy Heartfillia. Tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail. Ici c'est chez toi." ''Paroles destinées à Lucy. "''On est entré dans une guilde pour aider les autres. J'ai peut-être pas bien compris comment fonctionnait ce monde ... Mais pour mes amis qui sont tombés, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort !" Dit a Faust par Natsu. " Nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes tous pareils. Alors... ne me refais plus quelque chose comme ça...plus jamais !" Citation de Natsu Dragnir destiné à Erza. "Je suis chaud comme la braise." Natsu le dit souvent en début d'un combat "Je m'enflamme." Natsu le dit souvent en début d'un combat. "Pour protéger notre guilde, nous sommes prêts à nous attaquer au royaume, ou même au monde entier." "On calcule pas la tristesse au nombre de larmes versées" A Lucy après la mort de son père. "Tu as tué ce que j'avais de plus cher, sous mes yeux !" A Rogue du futur, après la mort de Lucy du futur. ''"Je t'ai arrêté parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Ne peux-tu entendre ma voix ?" ''A Grey, alors qu'il allait se sacrifier. "''Non j'peux pas porter ce truc c'est trop moche" ''Phrase citée au Gang des Fesses Dodues ''"Si on connait nos faiblesses alors on peut devenir plus forts et meilleurs aussi !" ''Phrase reprise à Gildarts par Natsu pour motiver ses camarades contre Hadès. ''"Quand on a ses amis tout près de soi, on a rien a craindre parce qu'on est pas seul !" ''Dit par Natsu à ses camarades lors du combats contre Hadès. . Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Chasseurs de Dragon Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Feu Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Magie Perdue Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S